Parquet adhesives based on silane-modified, oligomeric compounds typically have the advantage of being processing—and application-friendly and also free of water, solvents and health-endangering substances, such as isocyanates, but have the disadvantage of being formulated with migratable components, such as plasticizers and/or non-reactive liquid extenders. The dissolving properties of these additives cause significant restrictions in the adhesion on sub-floors, such as mastic asphalt, which are susceptible thereto. In addition, in the case of correspondingly susceptible treatment agents for wooden floor surfaces such as acrylate- or polyurethane parquet water-based varnishes, they can cause solvation and dissolution in the joint region between two wooden floor elements.